Perder para Ganar
by Ranma84
Summary: Ranma tiene que escoger entre fama y dinero o el amor de su vida
1. Previos para Combatir

_**Perder para Ganar**_

Ya hace un año desde ambos salieron del colegio, llevan una relación escondida, ya que aunque ante la familia sean prometidos y se lleven mucho mejor, ambos han hecho el amor muchas veces unas cinco o seis por semana, Akane ahora si podía llamar con todo derecho a su prometido un pervertido y Ranma a Akane igualmente ambos eran muy pervertidos pero la joven Akane decidió, tener todo escondido porque aun no estaba lista para casarse, por su parte Ranma también está de acuerdo con su eterno amor, Ranma entro a la competencias de Artes Marciales, es conocido en todo el Japón y participa en torneos a niveles mundiales siendo conocido como la estrella de Nerima, otros dicen el chico prodigio en tan solo un año desde que entro ya es considerado un profesional y ha retado a muchos artistas de niveles mundiales, pero la fama el dinero trae consigo mal y son los fanáticos, en este caso fanáticas.

Se escucha en el televisor

-Ahora nos toca hablar del genio Saotome es un gran luchador, ah ganado cada pelea en la que participa y tiene el récor de noquear en 0.9 segundos, se dice que cada golpe de el es como si un automóvil se impactara y muchos dicen que no ha mostrado a un todo su potencial porque ni siquiera suda - Fue lo que dijo el Presentador de Farándula

-Vamos hay que admitir es un chico joven, apuesto, fuerte y decido se dice que hay varias propuestas para contratarlo en películas, novelas ese chico tiene hasta una línea de Ropa, juguetes, suplementos deportivos, y es el icono para bebidas hidratantes- hablo alegre la presentadora de Televisión

-Es verdad y aunque se diga que la señorita Tendo es prometida de Saotome, es bien sabido que ese compromiso es por los padres, y no ha visto muestra de amor entre los dos a lo menos ante las camaras-

Nabiki apago el televisor.

-Cuñadito creo que tienen que formalizar ya su relación todo el Japón habla de eso- mientras Ranma se dirige a bañarse para irse a dormir había tenido un día de puro entrenamiento. –Nabiki deja de decir esas cosas- fueron las palabras de una Akane algo ofuscada.

Ranma se fue un rato a bañar se introdujo en la tina del baño a relajarse quería descansar un poco y de allí se dirigía a su cama estaba pensando si Akane estaba en el cuarto de él o ella en su cuarto si era así tendría que ir el al cuarto de allá, aunque estaba algo agotado por lo general, cuando ella lo ve así ella va al cuarto de el, a veces cuando todos se van a dormir o antes, Ranma noto un bulto en su cama enseguida pensó que era su amada Akane, ya no entraba kodachi ni Shampoo ya habían desistido pero ahí estaba su amada marimacho el entro acaricio la curvas de la joven que estaba al frente cuando toco ese pecho, pero noto algo, el siempre le decía plana pero no era plana era unos pechos grandes redondos y muy firmes, pero Akane siempre usaba un sostén que los hacia más pequeños, y una ropa algo holgada asiéndola ver más recatada pero lo que estaba sintió era unos pechos pequeños, estaban algo separados entre si, esa no era su marimacho Ranma salto de la cama y prendió la luz viendo una joven de cabellos cortos y era castaña no su peli azul, afuera se pudo escuchar un escándalo y un grito, Akane escucho ese grito enseguida su cerebro reacciono, no eran grito de un ataque, o de haber sido impactado por algo es un grito de sorpresa , analizando ese grito se dio cuenta que no era por un gato que se metiera a la casa, no ese grito es cuando Shampoo se metía a la cama de Ranma, ese análisis solo apenas 0.7s fue inmediatamente corriendo al cuarto de Ranma al abrir la puerta vio a la joven, en la cama de Ranma y un Ranma al otro extremo asustado, Akane respiro profundo

-Quien eres tu- una Akane furiosa incrementando el aura de batalla

-Mi nombre es Kikyo futura esposa de Ranma y tu creo que eres Akane la ayudante de el un gusto en conocernos, podrías por favor dejarnos solo, el y yo necesitamos intimidar-La joven lo dijo con la voz mas tranquila posible, y guiñándole un ojo, Ranma por su parte intentaba esconderse detrás de Akane

-Largo de mi casa- Akane había tenido que enfrentarse a todas las admiradoras que querían meterse a los vestidores o cuarto de hotel donde Ranma estaba antes de una pelea, también tuvo que golpear a unas cuantas cuando querían meterse a la casa, y esta había entrado y metido en la cama de Ranma.

-Ranma amor mío, vamos a un hotel hazme tuya- lo dijo con un tono de picardía, y quitándose la sabana mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo

-Akane tomo un bate, eres una perra, deja que te atrape y te mato- Akane seguía a esta chica y la otra corría intentado huir de una Akane endemoniadamente enojada y gritándole insultos a una muy enojada Akane.

Esa misma noche Akane y Ranma estaban en la misma cama y esta estaba sumamente enojada, aun.

-Akane ya deja de estar furiosa-

-Ranma no te das cuenta cada día son más atrevidas y encima de eso son más tercas-

-Que más se puede hacer-

-Ya se dile a todo el mundo que somos prometidos de verdad, somos novios, pareja así dejaran de molestar-

-Pero recuerda que Nabiki dijo que sería mejor que sepan menos así tendremos mas ganancias, aparte que nuestros padres tendrían ese mismo día a un juez de paz y un papel de matrimonio listo para casarnos.-

-Entonces me largo-

Akane se levantó completamente desnuda, tomo una sábana, se cubrió mostrando su perfil sabia lo mucho que le gustaba ver Ranma el cuerpo de ella, y como levantar ese Livio de el, quería subirle ese deseo pero le dejaría con ganas era una forma de vengarse que tenia y se cubrió y se fue de la habitación de Ranma, se fue maldiciendo el nombre de Ranma, el intento detenerla pero ya había aprendido mejor dejar que se calmara.

Al día siguiente en el dojo estaba completamente lleno, las clases iban bien, Ranma se presentaba por lo general una hora en cada grupo y daba una cuantas instrucciones, Akane era la que solía dar clases más tiempo, Ryoga por su parte solo dedicarse un día a la semana a dar clases junto a su eterno amor Akari ya que ella no lo dejaba solo porque si no terminaba perdiéndose.

Ranma se acercaba ayudaba un poco a cada uno con sus katas, veía una cuantas peleas y daba elogios y se retiraba, para los jóvenes allí esto era algo así como si vieran un artista de cine algunas chicas hasta sudaban y parecían a punto de desmayarse, Akane le hacía hervir la sangre de celos, pero en el fondo sabía que esas niñas no tendrían oportunidad con el.

Ranma y Akane no cruzaban palabras mas de las que fueran necesarias, el intentaba dialogar pero las repuestas cortantes de Akane lo hacían callar.

Al llegar la noche Ranma intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro intento ir por la ventana y estaba puesta completamente cerrada y con seguro y un papel pegado que decía "Ranma ni lo intentes", mejor trago saliva y esta sería la segunda noche desde hace un año que dormiría solo.

Ranma intenta dormir pero no encontraba forma de hacerlo, buscaba el calor de Akane por todo lados y no lo encontraba, Akane por su lado buscaba a Ranma en la cama y no estaba ambos pasaron una noche muy larga. Al día siguiente Ranma y Akane tenían ojeras, pero Akane seguía tan terca que no quería ceder.

Este día se escogería al campeón del torneo de artes marciales mundial entre Ranma y Steven.

-familia tengo algo que informar- fueron la palabras de Akane.

Todos al escuchar esa forma de hablar de Akane solo traería problemas Genma y Soun Temblaron pensaron que esta ves volvieran a terminar la relación.

-Como saben en cinco horas, Ranma se enfrentara al campeón actual del torneo mundial, y antes de ayer Ranma y yo volvimos a tener problemas, pero creo que es hora de acabar esto, estoy dispuesta terminar el compromiso, Ranma quedo congelado, Genma y Soun estaban devastados, pero todo quedara en manos de Ranma,- Akane lo dijo viéndolo fijamente, -Yo no aceptare que nuestro compromiso se rompa- mirando fijamente a Akane –Bien dicho hijo- Soun apoyando a Ranma –Como dije queda en tus manos, Ranma, no quiero que te defiendas ni ataques en esta pelea, si lo haces nuestro compromiso queda roto- Mirando Seriamente a Ranma –Que dices hija- llorando Soun –Lo que dije – fueron palabras cortantes de Akane Tendo –Pero si Ranma no ataca, ni se defiende el perderá y todo lo que ah logrado hasta ahora se perderá –llorando Soun –Que el decida si yo soy o el torneo es mas importante-

-Además no dejare que rompas el compromiso, acaso no crees que sé que mi hija bajo mi propio techo ,esta desonrrada, que se mete al cuarto de su prometido o el a tu cuarto cuando todos duermen- Fueron la palabras de Soun, mirando Akane

-Que sabes padre-

-Que tu te metes al cuarto de Ranma o el en el tuyo-

-Porque nunca digites nada- Algo apenada

-Simple, porque tengo la fe en que ambas escuelas se unan, y bueno tú quedes embarazada, y así por honor se unan la escuela-

-No se preocupen que es obvio lo que decido, y sé que es más importante- Fueron la palabras de Ranma

Ranma, se paro molesto y se fue al dojo a meditar y relajar su cuerpo para el combate por lo general iba Akane al dojo a pasar por el cuerpo de Ranma un poco de ungüento medicinales, pero ella nunca fue, Soun y Genma estaban preocupados habían pensado que con Ranma sus problemas financieros estaban solucionados y al ganar tendría todo los contratos millonarios que quisieran, Ranma ya tenía varios contratos para participar en películas, series, si perdía así tan humillantemente todo se iría por una cloaca, estaban más que tristes, Nabiki estaba toda relajada, pensando cual sería el desenlace al llegar cerca de la hora llega un bus para mover a a toda la familia, al torneo la gran final mundial solo esta pelea entregaría a la familia Saotome Tendo cinco millones de dólares, Genma y Soun pensaban que con esa pelea no tendrían problema financieros Ranma era joven y aun era inexperto en negocios, mientras eso cobraba Ranma su contrincante era viejo peleador el cobraría nada menos que cincuenta millones de dólares.

Todo subieron al autobús, Akane estuvo analizando la forma de comportarse de Ranma, tan tranquilo y sereno, le partía el corazón al darse cuenta que el torneo era más impórtate para el que ella, le dolía no ser el centro de su mundo, parecía que Ranma ahora amaba más el dinero, los lujos y todo lo relacionado a tener una gran vida, ella cambiaria todo eso, y solo comer arroz con una aceituna junto a una casa pequeña, y un dojo a punto de derrumbarse con tal de que Ranma esté a su lado, que tener todo el lujo, Ranma tenía hasta un jet propio en tan solo un año, tanto había cambiado su Ranma que ahora no saltaría a pelear contra demonios, dragones, y un dios solo por el bienestar de ella, eso le rompía su corazón, todo eso pensaba mientras ese idiota estaba dormido, recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando incluso Kodachi le ofrecio todo el dinero para que se valla con ella, incluso su propio padre estaba al final apoyando cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había dinero para comer.

-Hijo vamos da de todo de si, yo me encargare que Akane, no rompa el compromiso, ella tendrá que entender y soy su padre- decía un Soun

-Vamos Hijo derrótalo no falles a tu viejo padre- Suplicaba Genma.

La podre estaba dándose la idea de perdonarlo al final, cuando el escoja la competencia al compromiso, después de todo aun ella veía con algo de recuerdos lejanos donde apenas si había algo de arroz y te para comer y un pepinillo para toda la familia, gracias a Ranma y entrar en los torneos mundiales ahora se podía comer bien todo los días, Nabiki tiene una hermosa computadora, incluso ella tiene una portátil en casa, los viernes siempre salían a comer afuera en un elegante restaurante, la cantidad de ropa que compraba Ranma para ella era tan grande que no entraba ya en el closet, podía ponerse perfumes caros, y ahora Ranma le dijo que después de la pelea le compraría un carro para ella y el y ahí aprenden a conducir, todo esto lo cambiaria si yo fuera de nuevo su centro, respiraba nostálgica, quería ir donde el y decirle que no romperá el compromiso prefería la duda a ver que Ranma tenia el torneo por encima de ella, una pequeña lagrima rebelde salió de su ojo para rodar por su mejilla y tocar sus labios.

Al acercarse al lugar del encuentro , era un enorme estadio había muchas personas, gritando a su favorito, había luces , chicas cantando y modelando en el ring, había cámaras de televisión de todos lados y esta pelea seria trasmitida a nivel mundial.

Akane por su adentro se dio cuenta que si Ranma perdía será ante todo el mundo, y su orgullo no se lo permitiría, se dio cuenta que no ella no peleaba contra el dinero sino contra el orgullo y hay que admitir el orgullo de un Saotome es del tamaño de Tokio, bueno no es tan grande Tokio queda algo pequeño alado del orgullo de Ranma.

Ranma se ponía en una esquina del ring meditando mientras su contrincante hacia algo parecido, Steven por su parte pensaba que debería ir contra todo en el primer asalto, le daría con todo, si dejaba que Ranma haga su jugada seria su final.

Nota  
espero que les guste, me dejan un mensaje please


	2. Resultado del Combate

_**Perder para Ganar**_

Toca la campana Ranma sale sin guardia al frente del ring Steven sale con la guardia en alto, Akane decide cerrar sus ojos y agachar la mirada no quería ver como Ranma le cambiaba por el torneo, Steven lanza una fuerte patada sobre el rostro de Ranma y este ultimo la recibió de lleno Steven viendo el efecto de la primera patada lanza una segunda con su otra pierna dándole en la nariz, no dando oportunidad de que se estabiliza comienza una serie de puños contra el rostro de Ranma.

-Gua que batalla estamos viendo aquí, es la primera ves que Ranma recibe un golpe en todo lo que va de su carrera, y más aún está recibiendo una horrible paliza del campeón- decía el narrador.

-Si es verdad, el pobre chico esta con la guardia baja, nunca había visto que Ranma Saotome, ingrese al rin con la guardia baja parece que no está en el mejor momento para la pelea, Dios parece que esta escupiendo sangre, si efectivamente le acaba de romper el labio, y parece que hasta le ah partido por dentro y Ranma no pone la manos para defenderse ni siquiera para dar indicios de ataque si la pelea sigue así dudo mucho que Ranma alcance a terminar el primer round, y mas de una ves eh visto a Ranma a punto de caer en lo que va de esta pelea- decía una narradora

Akane estaba viendo ella era más importante que el torneo, no había duda Ranma estaba literalmente siendo masacrado por ella, quería gritar al cielo, de felicidad, y decirle a su amado que pelea no tiene que demostrar nada.

Soun al ver como estaba la pelea quería llorar y Genma estaba triste todo los sueños y esperanzas se estaban viendo por el desagüe, perderían la linda vida que habían pensado viviendo de Ranma

Los minutos seguían y Ranma estaba literalmente siendo masacrado y suena el timbre, ahora Ranma se dirige a su esquina.

Akane se apresuró limpio la heridas de Ranma le dio un poco de agua para que tome.

-Quiero seguir siendo tu prometida, ahora ve y dale a ese bastardo y gana la pelea por mi-

-Si gano, mañana mismo firmas el papel de matrimonio, y estamos formalmente casados.-

-Muy bien, todo lo que quieras, hasta te hago realidad toda tus fantasías, pero ganas la pelea- al terminar de decir lo que dijo se puso de todo los colores.

Steven salió contento, el daño en el cuerpo de Ranma era mucho, subió sus defensas y se apresuró a golpear a Ranma este seguía con la guardia baja, cuando Steven alzo el puño para golpear a Ranma, este le dio un fuerte patada con su pie izquierdo sacándole el protector de su boca, en un instante con la misma pierna la regreso dándole con el talón provocando que el campeón se tambalee, de allí Ranma hiso una patada siendo impulsado hacia atrás quedando parado y Steven se elevó uno cuantos metros y durante la caía al piso le dio una patada en el estómago lanzándole contra las cuerdas y debido a la inercia siguió el camino hasta caer fue del ring, El réferi comenzó la cuenta llegando hasta el 10.

-Guau Ranma Saotome se recuperó inmediatamente parece que la asistente Akane Tendo le dio una buenas palabras de motivación y eso fue el despertar de Ranma Saotome-

-Pues para mi, lo que veo ese daño recibido y parece como si no pasara nada parece que lo trajeron dormido, y al salir al ring seguía dormido y nadie se preocupó en despertarlo, este chico realmente da miedo, señores gano al capeón con una velocidad que no me dejo disfrutar el segundo raund, el campeón tal vez ni siquiera sabe que ha perdido, ya que me informan que esta soñado-

Akane subió al ring abrasando a Ranma, todos subieron al ring estaba muy contentos Ranma Saotome un completo novato subió hasta llegar a la sima inmediatamente, Ranma sujeto la cintura de Akane y la alzo dándole una cuantas vueltas y le dio un beso en la boca al frente de todo Ranma, dio entrevista y la gente estaba gritando el nombre de Ranma, mientras el ex campeón estaba siendo llevado al hospital, todos querían festejar, habría un pequeño brindis y al día siguiente una fiesta donde estaría el alcalde, y varios artistas de cine, al actual campeón le toco dar un brindis.

-Agradezco a todos los que me han ayudado a llegar a ser el campeón, pero a la persona que mas agradezco es a mi prometida que nunca perdió su fe en mí, Akane Tendo-

La joven quedo completamente roja de la vergüenza y brindaron con el actual campeon.

Tocaba la hora de tomarse la foto Ranma con el cinturón entonces aparecieron dos jóvenes con un cuerpo que la misma Shampoo tendría problemas de destacar, ellas estaban en bikini mientras Ranma, solo estaría con la pantaloneta negra que usaba para los combates, al hacercace las modelos Ranma pidio un minuto y trajo a Akane Tendo para tomarse la foto dejando a la modelos, afuera de la foto.

-Esta foto es con modelos de cine, no con la chica plana-

-Para mi tu eres mi modelo, además la quiero para mi- al escuchar esas palabras Akane se puso roja de verguenza

Ahora en casa.

-Entonces es lo que paso, guau que bueno que no aposte hubiera perdido- decía algo triste Nabiki

Ranma se veía con fuertes golpes y una cara marcada, mientras Akane estaba curando toda esas heridas y limpiándolas, sabía que ese era su deber, después de todo fue la primera vez que fue alcanzado por algún golpe dentro de la carrera del actual campeón.

Akane fue sin vergüenza y sin ocultarse al cuarto de Ranma para acostarse a dormir, ya Ranma estaba metido en la cama.

-No te esperaba tan temprano-

-Para que esconderse todos en esta casa ya lo sabían, me sorprendo que no me hayan querido casar hace tiempo-

-Simple esos dos viejos solo quieren que los mantenga-

-Me enoje, con ellos porque quieran que tu los mantengas-

-No te enojes, ya decidiste traje occidental u oriental-

-Entonces es verdad, que mañana quieres que nos cacemos-

-Pues si, gane ese es uno de mis premios-

-Traje Occidental, siempre me gusto ese traje, mañana sere Akane Saotome, que felicidadad-

-Bueno ahora toca mi segundo premio- al escuchar Akane se iso la desentida – ¿Cual era tu segundo premio?-

-Que hoy me aras, realidad toda mis fantacias-

Ranma se puso encima de Akane, puso sus dos manos alrededor de la joven, dejando un Ranma al frente de ella y la cama atrás, y puso una cara muy pervertida.

-Ranma, tendras compacion de mi hoy- el joven solo movio la cabeza negándolo, -Me pediras todo lo que alguna ves me pedistes verdad- Ranma movio la cabeza confirmando todo –Me va a doler verdad- dijo tragando un poco de saliva -Si- dijo el chico

-Tonto-

-Pervertida, quien te manda a dar semejante premio- y Ranma la beso.

Los dos jóvenes ya tenían 18 años, no necesitaban autorización de los padres Akane se quedo en casa, Ranma traería al sacerdote a la casa, mientras ella se alistaba, Genma y Soun no sabían nada solo que tendrían que ponerse una ropa de fiesta y Nabiki y Kasumi igualmente, Ranma le dijo a Kasumi que esta prohibida la cocina para ella este día, hoy se festejaría que el había ganado el torneo, todos estaban contentos, por haber ganado Nodoka estaba contenta al poco tiempo llego varias bandejas de comida y botellas de alcohol, Nabiki estaba contenta había suficiente comida hasta para indigestarse, Kasumi estaba preocupada queriendo saber como ayudar pero Nabiki le dijo que no se preocupe, que este es su trabajo, que Ranma quería festejar a lo grande el campeonato ya que el premio al campeón era de 2 millones de dólares, Ryoga estaba siendo atendido por Akari, ella estaba probando todo los bocados que había por allí.

Todos estaban con su traje de fiesta comiendo y celebrando menos Akane.

-Esa hija mia no viene, tal ves esta con tristesa por lo que le dijo a Ranma sobre lo dejarse ganar y el compromiso.-

-Pense que Akane, ya había superado ese problema con Ranma, mi hijo aun no llega donde estará- La joven Nodoka estaba algo triste.

-Ese idiota de Saotome, de nuevo esta haciendo sentir mal a la dulce Akane, ya debería darle una leccion-

-Vamos Ryoga tranquilízate, tal ves Akane solo se esta poniendo preciosa, para Ranma- y al terminar puso una enorme sonrisa que embobo a Ryoga

Se escucho la voz de Ranma que había entrado a la casa, solo lo esperaban a el y a la mas joven de los Tendo, todos estaban en el dojo y estaría cerrado al publico, por la celebración, y al poco tiempo aparece Ranma con Akane ella con su traje blanco y arreglada, mientras un sacerdote aparece para casar a la joven pareja.

Genma y Soun al ver esto caen desmayados con una sonrisa en la cara, y Nabiki dejo caer un pedazo de camarón que estaba llevando a su boca, y Kasumi dio la mas sincera sonrisa, Nodoka gritaba por todo lados que su hijo es un macho entre los machos.

-Págame te gane la apuesta de la reacción de nuestros padres- decía la joven Akane

-Pero te gane la reacción de Nabiki y la de mi mama-

-Pero yo te gane la de Kasumi-

Comenzaron a hablar bajo solo para ellos escuchar

-Por cierto Ranma, tendré que vengarme por todo lo que me hiciste hacer anoche-

-Vamos lo disfrutaste-

-Ayer cumplí tus fantasías hoy cumplirás la mías-

El sacerdote después de ver la reacción de ellos y ya los conocía, decidió comenzar la ceremonia y cuando simplemente hiso la famosa preguntas, los jóvenes respondieron rápidamente antes que algo malo pase y cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban casados gritaron al cielo de felicidad, Ranma Tomo Akane en sus brazos y le dio varias vueltas festejando de felicidad.

 **FIN**

 **Nota**

Ahora que creen que le dio el poder a Ranma de dar la vuelta toda la pelea.

gracias a Haruri Saotome, kalpana R Saotome , meliandrade, FlynnChan , MarcelaRomero752 por sus lindos mensajes, y agradesco a las personas que me agregron a favoritos o siguen la historia. espero que les guste tanto leerla como yo disfrute en escribirla


End file.
